


Three Times Remus Lupin Lost Sirius Black and the One Time He Didn’t

by waitforsunrise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Feels, Ficlet, Gen, Light Angst, Marauders Friendship, My First Fanfic, Sad with a Happy Ending, Wordcount: 100-500, only its actually 3+1 things, short fic is short, the ending fills my heart with eternal happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitforsunrise/pseuds/waitforsunrise
Summary: Remus Lupin has lost his best friend three times and at last, doesn't have to worry about losing him (or anyone else) any longer.





	Three Times Remus Lupin Lost Sirius Black and the One Time He Didn’t

  1. Sirius sends Snape into the shrieking shack as a malicious prank and in the aftermath, Remus and he have their biggest fight over it followed by the longest period of time they’ve ever spent ignoring each other. Remus thinks he’s just lost his best friend.
  2. Sirius Black is convicted of murdering twelve Muggles, Peter Pettigrew, and betraying Lily and James Potter. Remus is forced to believe that Sirius isn’t the best friend he thought he knew. He is shipped off to Azkaban for a life sentence.
  3. Remus watches as Sirius falls into the Veil and he’s holding Harry back while he’s screaming and suddenly Remus feels like throwing up.



* * *

+1 Remus is dueling Antonin Dolohov at the Battle of Hogwarts but he casts the killing curse right before Remus has a chance to put up a shield. He wakes up in a white room. “MOONY!!” he hears a familiar voice exclaim. He manages to stand up and catches Sirius’s outrageous smile right before he crushes him into a hug.

Bewildered, he hears a distant boy's voice, “Lily, look!” followed by the excited scream of a girl and frantic footsteps. He feels two more pairs of arms join in smothering him. He looks up to see long orange hair and a pair of glasses with unruly black hair. Remus smiles and tears roll down his cheeks as he leans into the hug. He is home.

 


End file.
